


His servant

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [4]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Egg, Dragons, Gen, Magic, Magic Reveal, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Sorcerer, Sorceress, can be read as Merthur, greek as substitude for dragon language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: “And a special welcome to his majesty´s most trusted court sorcerer, Merlin!”(...)If you thought Arthur already knew about Merlin´s magic, you were wrong.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1042





	His servant

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea struck me, after reading hundreds of other fanfictions... which I had to read after I rewatched the end of Merlin for the second time now.  
> Argh - it kill me every time.  
> Kilgarrah was right - this is a legend that stays in the minds of men for a very long time. More than seven years after it´s end at least. I wonder what Merlin´s doing today.  
> Anyway.... Have something for your wounds.

“And a special welcome to his majesty´s most trusted court sorcerer, Merlin!”

Well, you´re right about one thing.  
The knights of Camelot, along with Merlin and Arthur are visiting another kingdom. Obviously to seek for an alliance. And true, they are a kingdom that holds magic close at it´s center.  
The kingdom is run by it, in fact. 

Servants, knights, it didn´t matter where you looked. All kinds of people were using it. And yet, this kingdom was said to be one of the most peaceful and well protected kingdoms in the land.  
Uther used to fight a giant war against them. For he killed the dragons, betrayed the last dragon lords and murdered many of their sorcerers. 

Which is why Arthur had been both relieved and suspicious, when the knights of Ragnarok had arrived at Camelot and announced that they were seeking an audience with the king.  
To insure peace between the rivaling kingdoms. 

A young man had approached Arthur in the throne room – hand on his heart as he stated what brought them here:  
“Our king has asked us to make sure that you – king Arthur – other than your father before you – allow magic in your land.  
When the ban on magic is lifted, you would prove yourself a worthy ally. As magic is at the center of our kingdom, he wanted to ensure that you hold no grudge against it.  
My father, king Lotar, asks that you visit us in our kingdom and bring a court sorcerer with you. One who is devoted to you and only to you. If you do this – our kingdoms will no longer be at war.  
Consider carefully.”

The young prince had spoken. Evident that he had no experience in seeking alliances. He hadn´t even bothered to introduce himself. Yet, Arthur knew who he was.  
His name was Tardius. Heir to the throne of Ragnarok. Send by king Lotar himself. He was a bright young man, with a brave heart. Courage and honor. He had dark brown hair. His entire appearance spoke of youth and training and a loving upbringing. 

Even though he was a bit older than Arthur himself, it was obvious he hadn´t fought many battles. Nor had he been send to a kingdom as dangerous as Camelot.  
He was inexperienced and nervous. He wasn´t scared. He trusted in his father´s decision. His wisdom that was acknowledged even by Uther himself, when he was still alive. 

Arthur knew of that es well.  
“What if I refuse?”, he asked. More like stated, his eyes full of mistrust, as he looked at the young man and his knights that knelt behind him.  
Surprised, prince Lotar looked up. Eyes wide like a puppy. Full of confusion.

“My father seeks no quarrel with you, your majesty. But he cannot ignore that you inherited your father´s legacy and continue to kill our kind.  
They may not live in our kingdom, but we cannot ignore their suffering.  
If you do not as we ask, we will have to declare war on you. Our kingdom has many knights who know how to use magic. Which is our advantage. The peace treatment we had with your father was annulled the night he died. Now we will deal with you.”

Merlin shivered where he stood.  
This prince was threatening his king. And yet – Merlin could only dream that Arthur would accept this offer. 

“I shall think this offer over, prince Tardius. You may now retreat to our guest rooms. That we have prepared for you.  
We will hold a council meeting tonight.” And with that, the knights of Ragnarok retreated, relieved they weren´t immediately attacked by the knights of Camelot. Arthur – after all – had experiences with these things. And he recognized that the loose tongue of this man came from a place of security, of lack of duty and attacks – not ill intention. He wouldn´t risk a war over something like that.

“What do you think of this, Merlin?”, Arthur asked, as soon as the last piece of foreign armor was out of his sight.  
He was at a loss, right now. A peace offering by this kingdom was like a dream come true. And yet, at what cost? Magic was evil – was it even right to seek an alliance with a kingdom that fancied it? Especially when it basically threatened him?  
But Arthur didn´t want to risk another war. 

Merlin didn´t respond. Unsure of what to say.  
“Merin, I cannot risk a war with the knights of Ragnarok. I hate to admit it, but their magic makes them superior. They feared my father, because he killed their strongest warriors, the dragon lords. But now, that there are no more dragon lords – and magic is outlawed in this kingdom -  
I don´t think we´d ever stand a chance.”

Arthur looked at him, a pleading look in his eyes. 

“Sire – I- I don´t know what to say.”, Merlin mumbled, as he tried to contain his inner conflict. 

“And when I lift the ban on magic – who knows what will happen to this land?! After everything we´ve been through – Morgana´s betrayal – her death – I -  
How could I ever trust a sorcerer?”, Arthur heaved a deep breath. 

“And I would have to, since I have to have a court sorcerer for this meeting.  
Not just that – I would need a powerful one. How do I find a powerful sorcerer who would side with me? Let´s be honest, if someone like that existed, the ban would have been lifted a long time ago.”, Arthur wiped his face, as he realized Merlin wasn´t going to answer any time soon. 

“You – trust Gaius...”, Merlin offered. Fearful of what Arthur would say to that.  
Was this the right timing to tell Arthur who he was? Then again, the betrayal would cut far too deep with Arthur. Even at a time like this. Maybe especially at a time like this. Merlin couldn´t afford to loose his trust.  
Not now, when they were about to face a powerful kingdom. Who knew what they had in store. Maybe this was a trap?  
Merlin had to protect Arthur, no matter at what cost. 

Arthur glanced at Merlin. “Gaius has sworn never to use his magic ever again. We both know that.”  
“And yet he still is a sorcerer. If tested, he could prove that he is. That way you can also ensure that Lotar´s men know he fully trusts you and you him. Because everyone knows he has been at your side, long before you were born.”, Merlin explained. 

Arthur contemplated this for a second. “You are right. They would be able to ask him to prove his knowledge and power … ”  
Arthur smiled. “This plan is genius. Sometimes I really wonder if you´re actually wise, Merlin.”, he laughed, jumping up in a much better mood. 

Two day later, the ban on magic was lifted, as Arthur and his men prepared for departure. 

Merlin – couldn´t believe it. The news had traveled fast through the lands.  
Magic was actually legal in Camelot.  
Still – people didn´t trust this change of heart in the system of Camelot. Barely anyone dared to practice what would have cost them their heads only days prior.  
It would take time, especially since the lift of the ban was only temporary for now. It was a test phase. But only Merlin and the knights knew that. 

Using magic could prove to be fatal, still. Which is why Merlin kept his secret to himself. He needed to be certain before he were to tell Arthur about it. 

And yet – there was a slight change to the plan, as Gaius announced to the king that he couldn´t travel with them.  
“What do you mean, you won´t be coming with us?”, Arthur exclaimed, frustrated and scared.  
Gaius had been the reason he even accepted the terms of the truce. 

“I am sorry to say this, Sire, but I am old. And there has been another outbreak of the sweating sickness. I cannot leave now, when the people need me.”, he explained, walking around in his chambers, searching for the right herbs and tools he would need the next couple of days. 

“But – Gaius! The peace of this kingdom is at stake. Surely you can leave for a couple of days! I need you!”, Arthur declared, practically begging the physician. All while Merlin sat in the corner on a chair to fix something on Arthur´s armor. 

“I´m afraid I cannot travel a four day ride with you.”  
“But – I need a court sorcerer, Gaius!”, Arthur pleaded, a wide look in his eyes. He knew fully well what would happen if he arrived without one. 

“Court sorcerer?”, Gaius raised an eyebrow.  
“If you´re searching for a sorcerer, I am afraid I cannot help you. I do not possess the power to wield magic any longer. As I have said before, I am getting old, Sire.”

Arthur´s head sunk, as he sat down on Gaius´s bed in defeat and buried his face in his hands.  
“No no no no no...”, he mumbled. Fearing for the worst.  
“Of course this would happen. I should never have listened to you, Merlin!”

Gaius turned to his ward who was biting his bottom lip in an attempt to shut his mouth. Still, he exchanged a glance with Gaius. Who was like a father to him.  
“If this was Merlin´s idea, why not make him your court sorcerer?”, Gaius deadass asked.  
Merlin wanted to kill him, as he shook his head vehemently, wording curses and warnings and threats at him. 

Arthur looked up, and Merlin promptly shut his mouth again.  
“Merlin?!”, Arthur asked in disbelieve. “Merlin is no sorcerer! Shouldn´t we ask that sorceress? She seemed nice? I bet we can buy her a lot of clothes in exchange.”  
Gaius sighed, trying to hide a small chuckle. “I fear it would take to long to fetch her from her home in such a short time, my lord.  
I´m sure king Lotar won´t notice the difference.”

“What if he asks him to prove his powers?”, Arthur stood up again, wandering in circles, while Merlin held his breath.  
“Merlin is smart. - Don´t look at me like that, Sire. Smarter than you think, anyway. And I have told him a lot about magic. He should be capable enough to fake it.  
And it is more than evident that he trusts you my lord. And that you trust him. I know of no one better for the job.”, Gaius smiled. Merlin opened his mouth to respond, as he could see Arthur mourning this over. 

“He does always seem to know what´s going on, when magic is involved...”, Arthur struggled to admit.  
Then he finally sighed, hiding his face in his hand as though he was already regretting his decision.  
“I think I may not have another choice. If this fails – Gaius...” He didn´t finish the thought.

\----------------------------------

And there you have it. If you thought Arthur already knew about Merlin´s magic, you were wrong. 

Which is why Merlin stood there in his court-sorcerer robes as Arthur had called them – looking at the knights of Ragnarok in anxiety.  
How could Gaius let this happen? Then again – Merlin had to admit he had done the same to Gaius before. And maybe Gaius assumed the lift of the magic ban in Camelot would protect Merlin. Maybe his trust in Merlin was just this strong. 

However, Merlin himself couldn´t help but feel out of place here at Arthur´s side.  
They were bowing to the king of Ragnarok, as prince Tardius and his knights knelt to their king. Announcing the arrival of Arthur and – respectively, his court sorcerer. 

Somehow, Arthur had convinced them that Merlin had always been secretly helping them with magic related topics. He had been like Gaius, he had said. Having magic but never using it.  
Little did he know how wrong and right he was at the same time.  
Merlin´s worries only grew during their travel. As Arthur told them a fake story of how Merlin had one day saved king Uther with magic and therefore been excused from the pyre.  
That this was how he had sworn loyalty to his king in return. And that now, with the ban lifted, he was the best choice to become court sorcerer. 

Once more, the story wasn´t wong entirely, as such things had happened. Just that Merlin´s magic had never been revealed. And Arthur couldn´t know anything about this.  
While Tardius bond with Arthur strengthened, Melin kept growing more and more concerned. For his own safety and most of all, Arthur´s. 

No matter how beautiful the castle of Ragnarok was, even if crystals, not unlike the one´s in the crystal cave decorated the walls, nothing could take the anticipation from him. 

Even the feast- that was held shortly after their arrival, didn´t solve his problem at all.  
Speaking of the crystals – Merlin kept avoiding them in fear of seeing something he would not be able to prevent. 

\-----------------------------------

The air was filled with music and the smell of food, the laughter of dancing and singing people and small enchantments that let sparkles and butterflies fly through the castle´s halls.  
Arthur sat beside Merlin, barely touching his food in fear of being poisoned. Or the extraordinary mix of sea vegetables and the head of a creature they only had heard of in legends and myth´s may have lowered his appetite. It was hard to tell.  
But Merlin knew that Arthur´s smile was a fake one. Even though Prince Tardius didn´t seem to notice. 

Merlin, out of respect, tested the food. Which was actually quite pleasant, but he decided to leave it alone anyway. 

“Say, Merlin. What do you think of dragons?”, the prince suddenly directed his question to Merlin, startling him a little.  
Merlin coughed, as he had just taken a sip from the wine like liquid in his golden goblet. 

Arthur smiled politely at the man. “Sorry, my ser – I mean my court-sorcerer has only ever met one dragon who tried to kill him and his loved ones. He´s sensitive about it.”, Arthur said, nudging him in his shoulder, while prince Tardius´s smile fell. 

“Oh, I´m sorry to hear that, your mighty. I was wondering if you wanted to see the dragon eggs we had secured over the centuries. Of course, without a dragon lord, we cannot hold a birth ceremony and with time they will die for sure. But I thought you would be interested.”

Merlin´s eyes widened, while Arthur just frowned at the title that had been used for his servant.  
“You mean – they still exist?”, Merlin whispered in shock. For a moment he forgot Arthur was even there.  
Merlin – as you know – is the last dragon lord. Secretly, of course.  
But as such, it is his responsibility to ensure the safety and survival of the future of the dragon kind.  
Kilgarrah would be ecstatic, if Merlin told him about this. 

“What do you mean, you need a dragon lord for the birth ceremony?”, Arthur wondered out loud, but before the Prince could answer, Merlin was already explaining.  
“Dragon´s are connected to the dragon lord´s. Dragon lord´s are creatures of the old religion, just like dragons are. Which makes them the same kind.  
Dragon´s are born when a Dragon lord gives them a name. Similar to how a dragon has to bow to the will of a dragon lord, when he speaks to them in the language, they both share.”

Prince Tardius was obviously surprised, as was Arthur, who turned to Merlin, his head tilted to the side.  
Tardius clapped his hands together, a smile growing on his face.  
“I would never have guessed that you would know of this. Who told you that? Most sorcerers I´ve met don´t!”

“My ser – court-sorcerer Merlin here – has been taught well by our court physician Gaius – who is also a sorcerer. I´m sure he has researched this in one of his books.”, Arthur explained, mostly to himself really.  
Merlin smiled. This would have been his excuse. It felt weird how Arthur was using it for him now. 

“Oh?”, the young Prince wondered.  
“Most books about dragons are written in the language of the dragons. Only a dragon lord would be able to read them. It was a safety measure, so common sorcerers wouldn´t abuse the dragons and their lords.”

Merlin paled a bit. “Well – actually -”, he turned to Arthur, trying to come up with another excuse. But Arthur was more curious now than interested in helping Merlin in his misery.  
“Gaius used to be friends with the last dragon lord. His name was Balinor -”, Merlin gulped at the name. “Gaius did help him escape from Uther´s grasp, when magic was still banned. Balinor must have told him about this.”

“Ah yes, I heard of him. He must have trusted this Gaius a great deal, if he told him all this.”, Tardius nodded, his head tilted in thought.  
Arthur seemed satisfied with this response, but he still followed Merlin´s movements in suspicion. 

“So, would you like to see the dragon eggs, your mighty?”, the prince said and Merlin smiled gently.  
“I would love to. I´m sure, king Arthur would like to as well.”, he said, feeling his king´s stare more than he saw it. 

Prince Tardius – however – laughed. Hard. 

“I´m sorry?”, Arthur asked, just because he couldn´t shake the feeling that this prince was laughing at him.  
“Well – I´m sorry, but I´m afraid you won´t be able to enter our vaults.”, he smiled.  
Merlin smelled danger as he exchanged a look with his king. 

“Why not?”  
“Well – obviously we wouldn´t allow anyone to enter our vaults. The eggs are our most protected treasures. We only allow sorcerers to enter. And only skilled ones, of course.”  
Merlin heard Arthur´s breathing stop at that. 

“Oh, erm. I´m afraid, Merlin won´t be able to enter then. He might be a sorcerer – but he is not that powerful – he-”

“Nonsense.”, Prince Tardius laughed, slapping the table with a laugh.  
“I think you underestimate him.”, the prince smiled. “Learning the basics of magic takes years. If not decades of practice. Your sorcerer here has saved the life of your father with magic at such a young age. At the very least he should be powerful enough to enter our vaults.”

Arthur opened his mouth, leaving it like that for a solid twenty seconds, before he dared to look at his servant. Merlin took a deep breath.  
This was getting more and more complicated by the second. 

“You know what, prince Tardius? How about you´ll show me tomorrow in the evening? We only just got here, and it is my duty to make sure my king is safe and comfortable.  
Leaving him as soon as we got here, down to a room that my king is not allowed to enter sounds a bit like a trap.  
I´m not saying that it is one. However, as for right now, the kingdoms relationship is still unstable.”, Merlin slowly said, fiddling with his robe a bit, as he said so. 

Prince Tardius eyes fixed on him. As did Arthur´s again.  
“Surely you can leave your king alone for one night?”, he asked.  
Merlin smiled, while Arthur fumbled with his food. Merlin´s eyes locked with Prince Tardius.  
“As our situation is delicate, I must tell you that my king is my first priority. I´m just asking for one day time, to ensure that he is safe, is all.”

Prince Tardius rolled this over in his head, as he leaned back in his chair.  
“Alright, you have a point. I assume, the idea is a bit harsh anyway, since you´re already so sensitive to the existence of dragons. Maybe it would be better to secure the safety of the dragon eggs as well then.  
I´m not saying you´ll hurt them, but we have to be careful as well, right?”

Merlin smiled, as he felt Arthur relax next to him. “Yes, of course.”

“That was close!”, Arthur exhaled a deep breath as he let himself fall onto the bed in the guest room that had been assigned to him.  
Merlin had automatically attended to his usual duties to help Arthur change. And was now putting his armor and weapons away. Close to his bed, of course, in case someone would try and attack them overnight.

“It sure was.”, Merlin agreed. Finally Arthur could relate to his struggle to hide his identity. At least a little. 

“You handled that like an expert, Merlin. I never knew you could lie like that.”, Arthur smiled, stretching out his arm to catch the extra blanket Merlin was throwing at him. 

“I have many talents you don´t know of.”, Merlin smiled.  
“I´m surprised you haven´t said anything about Balinor dying in your arms though. And don´t go and do that, Merlin. If they knew the last dragon lord died in your arms, they will surely try and kill you.”, Arthur pointed at him, as he threw the blanket over him in a swift motion. Letting himself fall back into the pillows, while Merlin blew out the candles. 

The only light now coming from the crystals that hung upon the ceiling. It drowned them in a bluish white light.  
Arthur was shielded from the light, by the curtains around his bed, but he could see Merlin´s cheekbones standing out more than usual. 

“You know he died to safe me.”, Merlin hesitated to say.  
“Yes, but would they believe that? That he would die for a servant of a kingdom that was the reason he had to hide?”

Merlin looked down at that, staring at the laundry in his hands.  
“I don´t know.”

“More importantly – about the vaults. This is either a trap – or it really is a test to see if you really are a sorcerer, Merlin. You cannot go in there.”  
Merlin bit his lip.  
“We have one day to figure this out, Merlin.”, then Arthur stared at the curtains of his bed for a moment. “I can´t believe they are harbouring dragon eggs in this castle!”, he whispered.

“Well – you cannot really blame them. This kingdom was built by dragon lords. It is the destiny and responsibility of every dragon lord to ensure the safety of the dragons.”

Arthur laughed at that.  
Merlin sighed. “I know you fear dragons because of their power. But remember that Uther managed to fight them to the point of extinction.  
Just because they are powerful doesn´t mean they are invincible.”

Arthur nodded slightly.  
“I guess you´re right, Merlin. You can go now. Your mighty needs his beauty sleep, doesn´t he?”, Arthur grinned, causing Merlin to chuckle at him.  
“I can´t believe they are calling me that.”, Merlin grinned, while Arthur smiled.  
“Yeah, I don´t think I´ll ever get used to it.”

\------------------------------------------

The next day, Merlin and Arthur were shown around the castle.  
Of course, the knights of Ragnarok were following them everywhere. Especially Prince Tardius seemed excited to show them everything.  
His father, king Lotar, however, didn´t seem pleased by their existence at all.  
Maybe he didn´t trust Arthur. Merlin couldn´t blame him, of course, as he watched the glance of the old man with wary. 

King Lotar was an old man who seemed to never leave his throne. His son, however, was a bundle of energy. Explaining stories about the paintings that decorated the walls. 

“And the crystals that these walls are made of? You wouldn´t believe it, but centuries ago, when Camelot and Ragnarok were alligned with each other – your great great great great great grandfather had offered the king of our kingdom at the time to mine at the crystal cave.  
So these walls are made of the crystals from the place were magic itself was born -”

Merlin nodded with a smile. “I thought I recognized these crystals from somewhere.”, he carelessly said.  
He felt Arthur stare at him, like many of the knights (some of whom had a hangover from the feast the day before) did as well. 

“You´ve been to the crytal cave before?”, Prince Tardius asked in awe. “I only ever heard of the place. It is said that the cave is hidden deep in the valley of kings. How did you get there?” He voiced Arthur´s thoughts exactly. 

Merlin paled a little. “Honestly, I saw them in some of Gaius´s books. The illustrations were very pretty.”, he hastily replied. 

“You really seem to read a lot, don´t you?”, the prince said with a smile. “Well – no wonder, you are a sorcerer after all.”

Arthur grabbed for Merlin´s left arm, whispering in his ear: “Where do you find the time? Between your chores and the time you spend at the tavern?”  
Merlin shook of his sleeve from Arthur´s grip. “Gaius teaches me everything he knows. Of course I have to read a lot then.”, he whispered back. 

“Anyway.”, the prince continued, leading them down a corridor that had even more crystals decorating the walls.  
“The next room is the one, where our seers learn to wield the crystals.”

“Wield?”, Arthur asked out loud, surprised. Where these crystals weapons?  
Merlin sighed. “You need to listen more, sire. The crystals are made of magic. They are connected to the fabric this world is made of. Powerful sorcerers are able to see the future, when they look into them.” ,Which is why I avoided to look at the walls.´, Merlin continued in his head. 

“Yes! Precisely. Only the most powerful sorcerers are able to see the future with them. Sadly, none of our sorcerers are able to make out much in them. However, I – myself – have successfully foreseen some things within them.”, the prince turned around with a smile.  
“I bet you would like to know what future awaits you, young king?”, he said, winking at king Arthur. 

Arthur risked a side glance at Merlin. Merlin locked eyes with the prince instead.  
“That was a trick question, I assume?”, Merlin dared to say, while Arthur just frowned in confusion.

Mischievously the prince smiled at Merlin. “What makes you say that?”

“Well – For one, you cannot choose what or whose future you´ll see. Secondly, the future of my king as already been foreseen. He is destined to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known.”

The knights of Camelot smiled at Merlin for that, while Arthur exhaled a breath he didn´t know he was holding. Merlin truly was the bravest man he ever met. 

Prince Tardius looked at him curiously. “Is he now?”, he wondered out loud, before shooting a smile at Merlin.  
“Well, would you like to enter?”  
Arthur turned to his men, who curious as they were, nodded in agreement.  
Merlin was still wary about the place, but Arthur shot him a glance and followed the prince through the door. 

The all stood there in awe. Looking around in the mild room. One or two sorcerers were sitting in front of the crystals, trying to see something in them.  
“And you can truly see something within them?”, Arthur asked, tapping at one of the glowing crystals. Other than them, nothing lighted the room. 

Prince Tardius nodded. “Yes. Though not much. Maybe your sorcerer wants to give it a go? I know he hasn´t used his powers in a long time, so I won´t expect he´ll be able to see anything.  
I know that you´re unsure about him, because the ban on magic has only just been lifted in Camelot. And without practice I doubt your sorcerer can do much.  
But maybe I´m wrong and he is one of the chosen? Nothing happens without a reason, Arthur. And I´m sure it´s not a random occurrence that this boy here has been put at your side.”

He smiled once more, waving at the biggest crystal right at the center of the hall. 

Arthur was sweating, Merlin could see that. Was this a test?  
“It´s fine, Sire. It cannot hurt to try.”, Merlin lied. Oh and how it could hurt to try. To see the future was one of Merlin´s least favorite experiences.  
He knew he would be able to see something. But it was usually followed by a heavy headache and no control of what he saw and the knowledge of being unable to change anything had always proved to be a heavy burden. 

Arthur looked at him with that look again. Silently asking if it really was okay.  
Merlin patted his shoulder, as the knights nudged each other in the shoulder. 

When Merlin looked at the crystal, he felt the magic within him risen at the sheer power of this place. This was not good. What if he fainted again?  
He took a deep breath and looked at the blank crystal... 

He saw nothing. The crystal was white. Only reflecting his own face, as he turned to Tardius again, an eyebrow raised.  
“I don´t see anything.”, he said confused. Tardius sighed.  
Well, I didn´t really expect you to.”, he said disappointed. Arthur tensed, searching for Merlin´s eyes once more. “Are you sure this is not a test?”, he asked Merlin with a whisper, back straightened at Tardius. 

“oh, I believe it is.”, Merlin said slowly. Tardius turned around, slightly confused.  
Arthur opened his mouth, unable to voice his questions.  
“What makes you say that?”, he asked. 

“This crystal holds no energy. It is too big, too obvious. It does not hold the future.”, Merlin said loudly, for Tardius to hear. 

“What?”, Tardius asked, honestly confused and Merlin cursed himself. Was this really a test?  
“I believe, these crystals are fake.”, Merlin said quietly. He touched the crystals while Prince Tardius, embarrassed as he was, tried to see what Merlin was referring to. 

“But – they hold magic. I have seen the sorcerer of old times talking to me! He has answered all of my questions! I have seen the future!”, Tardius insisted. Merlin shook his head.  
“I´m sorry, but whatever you saw must have been a projection of something else.  
You won´t ever find a sorcerer who will tell you clearly and in detail what you want to know. He must have fooled you. Magic is -”, Merlin smiled, as he grabbed for the magic within the crystal by instinct.  
“A lot more mysterious than people know.”

And then – without Merlin´s intention, he reached something within the crystal.  
And a face appeared.  
One Merlin did recognize actually, but he could feel the stares of the Camelotian knights on him. Who were told by king Arthur himself, to shut up about Merlin and his true nature....  
Not that they knew his true nature.  
Everyone in the room could see the face. 

“Ah.”, the man said, looking at Merlin with bright eyes. He looked a lot younger than he remembered. “I see you have solved the riddle of the crystals.”, he said, a smile plastered on his old face.  
“Then this must mean, the once and future king is here with you.”, the man said and Merlin held his breath. 

“Who are you?”, suspiciously, Arthur stepped forward, as the man´s face brightened up. Tears welling up inside his eyes. Arthur frowned in confusion. (You know the look. Where his mouth is open and you can see all his teeth, while he´s knitting his eyebrows. That iconic look, you know which one.)  
“It is you. It really is you. You look just like the first day I met you.”, the man sobbed. 

“Who is this man?”, Arthur looked to find a worried Merlin at his side. “Who is he?”, he repeated once more.  
“This – this is the fishermen king.”, Merlin responded with a whisper. 

Arthur´s head turned to his servant with a snap. “THE fishermen king? How do you know? What -”  
“I met him before.”, Merlin responded, not sure if this response was wise. 

“What? When? He is supposed to be dead! We´ve been at his castle, you´ve seen it – he couldn´t be -”  
“He was still alive.”, Merlin mumbled, knowing where this conversation was going.  
“He wasn´t in there, when I got in! Why haven´t you told me?”, Arthur was almost angry.

“You told me not to talk about the quest. The fishermen king was the protector of the once and future king … before you were born. He died right in front of me.  
Who you are, Arthur – is a man who is destined to return to Albion whenever it is in it´s greatest need. You are the king who will unite the land.  
And the fishermen king was the sorcerer destined to protect the you that lived a long time ago.”

Arthur´s eyes widened. “But – that was centuries ago – how -”

“Young king.”, the fishermen spoke up, happy to see the familiar face.  
“I have lived this long, because I am immortal. When you were born of magic – you will live longer than any king.  
I just wanted to see you again. Just once. I have waited a long time for your return. This is all I ever wanted.”, he said, a smile on his face as his face suddenly swam inside the crystal. “If it is true that I shall die one day – then I am more than happy you have found an equal at you side.  
Let magic guide you, Arthur. You will not regret it.”  
And then his face disappeared into nothingness. Merlin stared at his own reflection once more. While Prince Tardius and his men just stared at them.

And Merlin knew, he just knew that they now knew who he was. Even if Arthur didn´t.  
Even if the knights of Camelot didn´t. 

Arthur opened his mouth to say something more, but he just shared a look with Merlin, then shook his head and stormed out the hall. Passed his knights, passed the servants of Ragnarok, back to his room.  
Merlin turned to Tardius once more, pointing at the air but biting down his words, as he ran after his king.

\---------------------------

“What on earth was that?”, Arthur said, throwing his pillows against the wall, as Merlin was trying to calm him down.  
“Arthur I can explain -”, Merlin began, but Arthur shut him up, as he shoved him against the wall.

“Really? Because I can´t!  
Now everyone is convinced I have a strong sorcerer at my side! He said it himself! You have an equal at your side!”, he mimicked the man´s voice, showing Merlin once more, as he turned around and buried his face in his hands. 

“This is bad, really bad. Now they´ll believe something like – you´re destined to be like – I don´t know – the strongest sorcerer or something?  
If they ask you to prove yourself – what if they kill you, if they find out you´re not!”

Merlin opened his mouth in shock, as he sat beside Arthur on the bed. His eyes staring into nothingness.  
“THAT´s what you´ve taken from that? THAT´s what you´re worried about?”, Merlin asked confused. 

Arthur sighed. “Of course, Merlin. You´re my friend. God, I cannot believe I´m saying this, but I really wish, you were a sorcerer right now.”

Merlin blinked rapidly.  
“I am.”, he said. Voice small. But there was no doubt about it. This was the time to tell his king. There was no point in hiding it anymore. Arthur was torn about magic. Merlin always knew he was. But this? He WANTED Merlin to have magic. This was the best chance he´ll ever have. 

Arthur raised his head, as he looked at his servant.  
“No you´re not.”, he said. Merlin smiled a little. “I am. And you were right – I am what the fishermen king was. I am destined to be at your side, Arthur.”  
His heart was racing as he confessed this. Arthur stared at him in perplexed surprise.  
“No.”, he laughed. “No you´re not.”

“I can prove it.”

“No you can´t, Merlin. You are my friend. You have been for many years. You would never betray me like that. Take it back.”, his face sunk, as he noticed how serious Merlin was. 

Merlin tensed once more, as he stood up.  
“I am, Sire.”, he sat, as he knelt down to his king. And I have used magic for you. And only for you.  
Some people are born to ..”, Merlin chuckled.  
“plow farms. Some live to be good farmers, others -”, he looked Arthur in the eyes, “to be great kings.” Arthur stared back into his eyes.  
“I was born to serve you, Arthur. And I am proud of that.”

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but only a moment later, a knock was heard on the door.  
“King Arthur?!”, a worried voice said. Merlin groaned. This was an important moment.  
What did Prince Tardius want right now?

“My father has asked to see your court-sorcerer! He wanted to know if the rumors are true – if he really is – Emrys!”, the boy said. The usual joy was washed from his voice now.  
Fear was mixed within. Admiration – wonder. 

Arthur looked at Merlin again. Then he nodded. “Prove it to him. Then I shall believe you.”, Arthur said. “Should you have lied to me right now – then I shall have you killed.”  
He gulped, Merlin´s head sunk.  
“I´m sorry I put you in this position, Arthur.”, he apologized.  
Arthur gave him the look again. As though he was asking whether or not Merlin was serious. 

\---------------------------------

“Are you Emrys?”, king Lotar´s voice echoed in the great hall, as servants were shoven to the side to watch.  
The knights of Camelot tried to share a look with their king in worry. But Arthur wasn´t able to talk. This was Merlin´s moment to prove himself.  
Merlin bowed to the king.

“That´s what the druids call me, Sire.”, Merlin responded with a polite smile. 

“So, you´re saying, YOU are the most powerful sorcerer who has ever walked the earth?”, the king insisted on making his question clear.  
“YOU are magic itself? And you serve a king like him? One who outlaws magic and kills your own kind?”

Merlin´s smile fell, as did Arthur´s suspicion, as he stared at the king in front of him.  
“You don´t know Arthur. He is a good man. And he has not killed my kind because of their magic – but the crimes they committed. I would readily give my life for his.”, Merlin said coldly. 

The knights of Camelot whispered to each other in fear, as Arthur felt like he was meeting a reversed version of his father. Somehow, he felt utterly powerless. 

“Bold words for a man who is born to live to wait for his king for all eternity.”, the king said, his voice tired.  
Merlin smiled, as Arthur´s eyes widened once more. He turned to his servant, remembering what Merlin had said about the fishermen king. About what the fishermen king had said about creatures born of magic... If Merlin was right about what he said then …. 

“And I would wait two, if it means meeting my king again.”, Merlin smiled. Certainty in his voice. 

The king – for the first time ever since they arrived – smiled now.  
“Then allow me to ask – Emrys. Is it true that you are a dragon lord as well?”

Arthur coughed. Wasn´t this going too far? But it was Merlin´s order to handle this his own way.  
“The very last of my kind, your majesty.”, Merlin nodded and bowed once more.  
The whispering increased. 

“Merlin!”, Arthur couldn´t hold back anymore, he grabbed for Merlin´s arm. “You don´t have to take it this far!”, he hissed, uncaring of who would hear him. He was scared. For Merlin more than anything.  
“Arthur, I am not lying. I´ve told you who I am. If you want this alliance, you have to trust me.”  
Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat, as he let go of Merlin´s arm. 

“Well then, young man.”, the king clapped his hands, as a servant, the symbol of the druids tattooed on her face walked into the room. Her long blue dress waving after her, just like her brown waving hair.  
But that was not what captivated Merlin´s attention.  
In her hand she held an egg in the size of a small child. Slowly she put it before the feet of king Lotar, on a small gold woven pillow. 

“Give it a name.”, the king demanded, still looking at Merlin. And Merlin knew Arthur was about to protest.  
“Arthur?”, Merlin asked.  
“What?”, Arthur stared at his servant in confusion. Merlin shot him a glance. “May I?”  
And then, Arthur understood. Merlin was asking for permission.  
And he thought about, if maybe this was a test. And Merlin was just asking to have an excuse to retreat. But Merlin had said before, it was the duty of every dragon lord to protect the dragons. And he had asked Arthur to trust him. Had told him who – what – he supposedly was.

“Do what you must.”, he decided, tears dwelling in his eyes, as uncertainty grew within him.  
Merlin nodded, as he took a few steps forward. Holding the egg with the kind of love, one would look at their own child.  
It looked like Merlin was drowing in himself, as he tried to feel something deep inside the egg.  
King Lotar seemed unimpressed still, as Merlin knelt before him.  
But not to him. Though one would hardly see the difference. 

“Eirín”, a deep dark roar erupted within the hall, deafening everyone who listened.  
And then silence.  
And then – a crack.

The knights of Camelot, Arthur, even the sorcerers of the kingdom of Ragnarok stared at the egg. And the boy.  
Not only that. But the king himself shot up from his seat, evading the young magician to his feet. Whose eyes glew in the colors of gold and obsidian. 

And then, a head, small and brown like a lizard shot through the egg.  
Arthur approached Merlin from behind. Mesmerized by the sight.  
“This is a wonder.”, he murmured. “What – what did you call him?”

“Her.”, Merlin smiled. “Eirín. It means peace in the language of the dragons.”

Arthur couldn´t help but reach out a hand, as wings broke their way through the shell.  
“She is beautiful.”, Arthur said, putting a hand on Merlin´s shoulder.  
“Yes, isn´t she?”, Merlin said, with a smile. 

\-------------------------

Needless to say, the contract was signed soon. And slowly, word flooded the castle walls of who Merlin was. And yes, he had a lot of explaining to do. But this was a new beginning.  
A new beginning with a happy end, for once. With reborn dragons and an alliance that would secure the future of Camelot for centuries to come.


End file.
